


Jack-o’-Lantern

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [9]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Decapitation, Gen, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9:  Jack-o’-Lantern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack-o’-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part that killed my writing muse haha.

Mila was used to investigating corruption and corporate abuse but sometimes, she just had to take smaller jobs.  Such as writing an article about local pumpkin patches.  It was boring and definitely not something she would have chosen to do on her own, but hey, she needed to money.

The pumpkin patches were just your standard thing, with kids wandering through them to choose the best pumpkin.  The kids made her smile a bit with how enthusiastic they were but it didn’t completely alleviate her boredom.

It wasn’t until she was heading home that she noticed a weird sign off the side of the road, pointing down a dirt road and proclaiming that it was a “unique pumpkin patch experience.”  Well, she might as well check it out, even if it ended up being just like the other patches.

The little farm was at the end of the dirt road and apart from being smaller than the others she had seen today, nothing looked unique.  Getting out of her jeep, she looked around, not seeing anyone.  “Hello?”  Her voice was soft, hesitant as she stepped closer to the patch. 

Something smelled off about this place and it wasn’t until she got close enough that she noticed that even the pumpkins were odd.  It looked like they had hair…  Mila stepped closer to check it out, only to stop dead when she noticed that yes, the pumpkins did have hair.  Because they weren’t pumpkins.

They were _heads._

Turning around, she bumped into a tall man holding a severed head in his hands that had been carved into like a pumpkin.


End file.
